Asian Quickies
by TRACK-A-sama
Summary: Some hilarious little oneshots about China and that spazzy family of his. Will mostly include China, Korea and Hong Kong. PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES AT THE BEGINNING BEFORE READING THE STORY. THANK YOU.
1. 1: Being Smart Proves What?

**[[Hello, all you happy people. You are probably wondering why the heck I am writing some more sucky oneshots when I could be writing my stupid Cinema Shock crackfic. Well, I'm going to tell you.**

**Once again, I have a vague idea of the outcome of the next chapter but I can't think right now. I will probably end up doing another improv chapter like with Ace Korea's part 2. **

**Nonetheless, I am bored right now anyway and I always find a lot of inspiration in these spazzy Asians. Most of it will be China, Hong Kong and Korea, but I might put in Taiwan and Japan and Thailand if I'm bored enough.**

**Please enjoy these epic fails that I call quickies.]]**

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

Now, as a reader, you are probably thinking, "What in all the world are they arguing about, and who's arguing?" Well, I'm going to tell you.

Hong Kong and Korea were fighting once again when Hong Kong said that Korea was just a dope. In his defense, Korea said he was very smart. Hong Kong doubted it. Thus, the arguing you were just reading happened.

"I am awesomely smart, da ze!" said Korea. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Hong Kong gave him one of those looks. "Out of everyone here, I think I DO know what I'm talking about, South Korea."

"Tch! You used my full name, da ze!"

"Sure did."

"You must think I'm stupid, do you?"

"Yep."

"Fine then." Hong Kong took a piece of paper from his desk and showed it to Korea. "Let's prove it. This is a really complex math formula. Think you can solve it?"

"Sure, da ze!" Korea took the paper out of Hong Kong's hand and started working.

_Nice job, _Hong Kong thought to himself. _This should stump him._

"Done!"

Korea held up the paper, which had a bunch of math written on it with an answer circled. "That's child's play, da ze! Don't you have anything harder?"

Hong Kong felt a little weirded out. He had asked China to help him with the same problem earlier and China couldn't figure it out for heck. How did Korea do it? And so fast?

"Here," said Hong Kong, giving Korea a workbook. "Fill that out."

"Algebra? Seriously, da ze?"

Hong Kong nodded. "The entire thing."

Korea eyed him a minute, then shrugged. "OK, whatever, da ze!" Smiling like usual, he started working.

Hong Kong went to the kitchen to grab a snack, and came back at least five minutes later. He leaned on the doorway, munching the pork bao as Korea kept working.

Three minutes later, Korea said, "Done!"

"WHAT?" Hong Kong said, his usually deadpan eyes widening slightly.

"Why do you keep giving me easy stuff? Or are you just testing me, da ze?" Korea's haircurl made a sarcastic face, alerting Hong Kong to what he's thinking.

"You gotta be cheating or something!" Hong Kong took the workbook away and studied it. Math was written everywhere. Each space was filled.

"Why? And what does math have to do with being smart, da ze?" Korea asked curiously.

Hong Kong eyed Korea, and groaned.

And so, it was proved that while Korea has a sort-of-clueless personality, his overall intelligence surpasses that of the notable Deadpan Snarker Hong Kong.

Who knew?

**[[God, that was dumb. **

**I forgot to mention, these are actually headcanon-based, because I have crazy headcanons. Anyway, the story behind this quickie is that Hong Kong never noticed that underneath Korea's hyper nature, he's remarkably smart.**

**Believe it or not, it's kind of canon.**

**A second headcanon I used here is that Korea's haircurl's face changes based on Korea's inner thoughts. Even if he's saying one thing, his haircurl will portray what he's actually thinking.**

**I'm sorry, I made Hong Kong soooo OOC. It's pathetic.**

**Sumimasen. **

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me, because if it did, I'd be rich.**

**Blah blah blah. Bye.]]**


	2. 2: The Mysterious Girl

**[[Dear God. What have I done?**

**More stupid Asia shorts?**

**That barely make any freaking sense?**

**Yeah. So, I planned to make this a lot longer, including the Asia boys in a love rectangle. (Wait, that's a spoiler. Shhh.) So, I shortened it into a quickie. Aw well. If I get clever I'll write a complete version. **

**Ok, you can start reading now. *goes off to sob about how stupid this story is*]]**

Korea was on his merry way, twirling a bamboo stick between his fingers as he walked through the forests around his Aniki's house. China had mysteriously left that morning, saying he had a meeting somewhere, which didn't make any sense considering he was always there when Japan was staying over. Which he was.

Aw, well. Maybe adventure was just around the corner.

And it was.

Korea heard small sniffling sounds as he made his second lap around the house (he'd been walking in circles), so he decided to take a look. Parting the bushes, he saw a girl, with her hair down and a lotus flower on it. She wore a beautiful gold cheongsum and looked very frail.

"What's wrong?" Korea asked nicely.

The girl looked up, showing beautiful amber eyes. "I got lost in the bamboo."

Korea pondered a second, wondering what China would say about now. Probably something along the lines of "Discretion is the better part of valor, aru!" Whatever that meant. Still, he could brag to that deadpan snarker Hong Kong. That was worth it.

"Hey, don't cry, da ze!" Korea wiped the tears from the girl's face. "Why don't you come and have tea at my place? Then we can try and find your house."

The girl brightened instantly. "How...how kind of you."

"Let's go, then, da ze!"

It turned out the girl was named Bao Chang. She lived in the countryside next to the bamboo forests, where her mansion was. She came from a rich family, but only lived with her mother because her father died in a war.

Hong Kong and Japan were almost too welcoming towards Bao, which sort of irked Korea as they sat down for tea.

Japan explained his country's delights as Hong Kong talked about his mixed heritage. Korea pitched in to add in more detail, and it was clear that Bao was very entertained.

After a half hour of talking, Bao spoke up.

"Um...everyone?" Bao asked politely, putting her teacup down.

The Asian boys all looked up, looking at the frail girl. "Hmm?"

"To tell the truth...Bao Chang...isn't my real name..."

"Then what is it?" Japan asked curiously. The other two leaned in, patiently listening.

"My...my real name is..."

With a flourish, Bao whipped the lotus out of her hair and said in a much huskier voice, "My real name is Yao Wang, aru yo!"

"EHHHHH?!" The Asians efficiently turned blue with shock as China began to do a happy dance in the middle of the room, laughing his head off.

"I gotcha, aru! I totally got ALL of you, aru! Who's laughing now, aru? Go China! Go China! Yeah, aru!" China bounced around, laughing victoriously. "You guys said I look and sound like a girl, so I became a girl for you, aru! Take that, you frisky teens, aru! Muahahahaha!" And with that, China left, still laughing hysterically.

Japan, Korea, and Hong Kong all stared after him, feeling utterly humiliated.

And they totally deserved it.

**[[Oh my God, did I surprise everyone? Or was I being a derp and made it too obvious? **

**I hope you enjoyed that. Those spazzy Asians.]]**


	3. 3: Wake-Up Call

**[[HOLY FROG I GOT A REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU, VORDELLA! **

**Anyway, enjoy some more quickie fails.]]**

Korea poked his brother. "Aniki~"

"Mmngh," said China, not waking up.

"Aniki~" Korea poked his brother again.

China twitched.

"It's morning, aniki~"

China rolled over, the bed springs squeaking.

Korea pouted. Why did China have to be such a heavy sleeper? He must be getting old.

"Aniki!" Korea said loudly, shaking China's shoulders. "Aaaaniiiikiiiiiiiiii!"

China's eyes fluttered open, murmuring, "Whatimeizit?"

"6:45, da ze!"

China woke up enough to glare at Korea before going back under the covers. "Go away, aru. Immortal people like myself must sleep, aru."

Korea huffed at this response. Time for a different approach, he thought.

So, he grabbed the bed itself and flipped it over, toppling China onto the floor. China bounded back up, exasperated. "Hey! What the hell was that, aru?!"

"Oh please," Korea said, his haircurl making a sarcastic face. "You always lecture ME about getting up early, da ze."

"That's for World Meetings, aru," China growled. "It's freaking Saturday!"

"So?"

Korea's face collided with a chair cushion.

Hetalia!

China was cranky all morning, not appreciating Korea bouncing around the house. It was giving him a headache.

Hours later, Korea heard footsteps in the hall. Sure enough, Hong Kong emerged, pillow under one arm and rubbing his eyes with the other. "Zâoshang hao."

"Yay! You're up!"

China gave Hong Kong a good morning smile (yet, it looked funny with the slight shadows under China's eyes and his messy hair which wasn't even tied into a ponytail) but gave Korea a dirty look. "How come HE gets to sleep late, aru yo?!"

"He's not you, Aniki."

Hong Kong felt a bit like a third wheel as China tried to strangle his brother, but then again, it was normal everywhere he lived. Even England and America always bickered when he was at his "daddy's" house.

Knowing that, he walked right past them and into the kitchen to find breakfast.

**[[Dear Lord, that sucked.**

**I'm sorry, but Korea bugging China all the time is too funny on my part. But I dunno. What do you people think?**

**I also noticed it is otaku tradition to make your favorite characters have the worst luck. How does that work?**

**I dunnoo.**

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me. If it did, Hong Kong and China would have a duet character song.**

**Toodles~]]**


	4. 4: Accents and Suppers

_[[OK! OK! I'm sorry! Writer's block is eating me alive._

_By the way, it's my headcanon that because he's half-British Hong Kong can muster a perfect English accent but also has a habit of using British slang involuntarily even when not using the accent. Just so you know._

_Hetalia doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah.]]_

China admired the table he had set up. It was his best Ming table covered with various Chinese delicacies, including Shanghai crab and pork bao. He couldn't wait for Taiwan, Japan and Thailand to visit so they could eat the delicious food he had ready.

"Ah, it looks awesome, da ze!" said Korea excitedly. "Can I eat it?"

"HECK NO, ARU!" snapped China, pulling the drooling Korea away from the food. "WE DON'T EAT UNTIL THE GUESTS ARRIVE, ARU!"

"Like, stop being such a spaz, sensei," said Hong Kong, who was leaning against the kitchen doorway. "It's only food."

"I have every right to be a spaz, aru!" insisted China, crossing his arms. "I don't want to ruin my relationship with my little siblings any more than I already have, aru."

Hong Kong rolled his eyes.

Korea jumped up and down, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "Come on, Hong Kong, da ze! Stop being such a killjoy and have some fun, da ze!" He looked longingly at the food. "I'm so freaking hungry, da ze…"

"Control yourself, aru."

"I don't _like _being down," said Hong Kong, his eyebrows slanting, "but all of you are so _embarrassing _when we're all together."

"Don't be so cynical, da ze! You're just sad because England isn't here!" said Korea, sticking his tongue out.

"I am not sad! And it's seriously not because Dad isn't here!"

"Yeah, right, da ze! Hong Kong loves his daddy, da ze!"

"Will you shut up?"

"Stop fighting, aru!" China scolded. "I swear, you two are going to kill me, aru!"

"He started it, da ze."

"You're not pinning this one on me, you git."

"'Git'? Hong Kong, your British is showing, haha!"

"I can't help it! Stuck being British territory for like, 200-something years affects you, you know!"

"Whatever you say."

China's face went red at the word "git". "Hong Kong! Stop using British slang, aru! You're not his son anymore, aru!"

Hong Kong smiled slightly as he turned on his English accent. "That's what he _wants_ you to think, mum."

"AIYAA! Did you just call me your MOTHER, aru?!"

"Sure did."

"I am NOT a girl, aru! I am a man and anyone can see it!"

"Then what about how the guy came up to flirt with you when you wore your hair down at the department store, da ze?"

"I TOLD YOU THAT WE'D NEVER MENTION THAT AGAIN, ARU."

"Hahahaha! Even Father admits about your femininity factor, mum! Isn't that lovely? Hahahahahaha!"

"Oh shut up, aru. Wait...that Opium-dork said WHAT?!"

"I just said it, mum."

"Drop the stupid accent and talk normally, aru!"

"Fine, fine. You're ruining my fun."

China shook his head. "Honestly, aru. You two exist to annoy me, aru."

"That's not my fault."

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh, Aniki! By the way, I invited Orleans-chan over to dinner too since she's dating Hong Kong!"

"You did WHAT, aru?!"

"Oh jolly good!" said Hong Kong heartily, his accent back on, "Yong Soo just ruined mother's life! Isn't that swell!"

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, ARU!"

"It is my business. That's my girlfriend. And like, why the heck would you even DO that, Korea?"

"I know it would make things awkward for you."

"I'm seriously going to kill you."

"Try to catch me, da ze!"

Hong Kong made a running dash after Korea, who was laughing maniacally as he sped away.

China stared after them, and then began to bang his head on the counter.

_[[God, I suck.]]_


	5. Author's Note, PLZ READ!

Hey! Before I post some more hilarious junk, I have some things to say.

First, thank you to those who have been giving me reviews! You are motivating me to post more. (And you guys make me feel proud, which is good.)

Second, I have a story thought up and I was going to post it, but it's too long for a quickie short and is more mystery/scary than the funny things I'm writing here. What I want to ask is, should I post the story (it will be called "Jiangshi Panic") and would you guys read it?

And those of you who are wondering, "Why the freaking hell isn't Cinema Shock updating?" I am going to do another improv chapter like Ace Korea was. That way I can move on to funnier pastures in the world of crack.

Thank you!

~TRACK-A-chan


	6. 5: Sneaking In is Bad, Im Yong Soo

**((More bad Asia-ness. I'm sorry. This is for mimi-chan and ailing-chan with her OC making a cameo!))**

South Korea bounded into the room, his large sleeves puffing as he jiangshi-hopped into the living room.

"Yooooo~" he called, "It is meeee, the origin of all things, da ze!"

"Sup, Soo," said the usually-snarky teen Hong Kong, who was flipping through a magazine advertising firecrackers.

Before Korea could toss out a good teasing comeback, he noticed that the house seemed oddly empty. "Hey, Hong Kong. Where's Aniki?" It was rare that the feminine-looking immortal nation wasn't around at such early hours.

"Out," replied Hong Kong, not looking up. "He's seeing his boss."

"You mean that dragon that bears a striking resemblance to Shenron?"

"Yep."

"Hmm." Korea wondered what he should do now. "Do you wanna go bug Thailand?"

"He can't be bugged. You know that, Sir Everything-Originates-in-Me."

"What about Vietnam?"

Hong Kong gave Korea that "you-really-must-be-suicidal" look.

"Japan? Please, can we bug Japan?"

"He's training with the Axis, remember?"

Before Korea could ask about someone else, he asked suspiciously, "Hold the phone. How do you know what everyone is doing right now?"

Hong Kong didn't look up from his magazine, but Korea could see the smirk on his face. "One, you know I'm way more, like, observant than you, and two, let's just say I have my ways, Kimchi Boy."

Korea wished that he could read Hong Kong's thoughts, but he couldn't, so he'd have to keep feeling suspicious. "What about Taiwan?"

"Went out shopping."

Korea huffed. No way of entertainment! What could he do?

He had an idea.

Korea snapped his fingers and bounced towards the door. "Later, Hong!"

Hong Kong looked up. "Dare I ask where you're going, squire?" he asked, his British accent on.

"To go...do something with...someone. See you, da ze!" Korea took that as a chance to run out and slam the door behind him, leaving a slightly bewildered Hong Kong behind.

**Hetalia, da ze!**

Korea found himself at the grand Chinese temple, gazing at it with a smarmy expression. If China wasn't home, he was going to China. Which made him rethink that sentence after seeing how little sense it made.

Tiptoeing lightly, he sneaked towards the doors of the temple and opened them, hoping they wouldn't creak.

Lucky for him, they didn't.

Korea went inside and tried to remember where China usually went to, until he accidentally found himself at that particular room.

He opened the door a crack, and China's voice floated out.

"So, I was thinking that if we trade with them, we can knock Opium-jerk off the market with our goods, aru!" Korea heard China say.

"That is a very good idea," said another voice, which Korea had recognized to be China's boss.

Very carefully, Korea slid his head in the slightest bit, so he could see the two better.

But, his luck went down the toilet and the door creaked.

China and his boss looked up and saw the shivering haircurl with a frightened face on it sticking out from behind the door.

"Is that an intruder?"

"No. It's that Korean imbecile, aru." And with that, China stomped over and yanked the curl.

"YOW!" Korea shrieked, but then he was met with China's angry face. China stood up and said, "We'll continue later."

"Sure," said China's boss.

And China dragged Korea home by his collar, not amused at all.

**Hetalia, aru!**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, ARU?!"

"I'm sorry!"

"CAN'T I LEAVE YOU AT HOME WITHOUT YOU ACTING LIKE A DORK, ARU?!"

"It was a stupid idea, da ze! I'm sorry!"

This was the scene following China taking Korea home, and was in a terrible mood because of the ordeal. Korea admitted to the sheer stupidity of sneaking up on him, as Hong Kong smirked from behind his magazine.

"I'm sorry, anikiiiii!"

"Not enough, aru! I don't care if you're older now, you're grounded, aru! Got that? Grounded!"

"Aw, come on!"

Unbeknownst to the Asians, two girls watched the unfolding chaos from the window, one brunette and one black-haired.

"Looks like Yong Soo did something stupid again," said the black-haired one, New Orleans.

"Yep," said the brunette, Malaysia. "Maybe we should come back later."

"Yeah, China won't be in a good mood for a while."

**((I know, this was dorky. Review, please.))**


	7. 6: Cuteness Torture

**((Yaaaaay! More stupid Asia junk!**

**Here, I add in that is my headcanon that China is a closet Kagamine Rin fanboy. X3**

**Enjoy this epic fail quickie.))**

"Sensei, I don't want to do this...I really, really don't want to do this...but you've left me no other option," said Hong Kong warily.

"Bring it on, aru! You're not going to that concert, aru!" China Kong had managed to tie him to the wall with ropes, ready for torture.

Hong Kong put a hand in his portfolio and produced a picture of New Orleans in a qipao, cuddling with a panda.

China's face went pink. "Waaah! Anna-chan with a panda, aru! It's so cute, aru!" Then, China's face went stark. "No...must resist...the cute..."

Hong Kong sighed and pulled out a picture of a cat sleeping in a basket.

China's eyes sparkled. "Ah! Sooooo cute, aru!" China shook his head. "No! I must be strong, aru!"

Hong Kong frowned, and threw the portfolio across the room. "Looks like I need heavy artillery." He took something out from under the rack and held up a Kagamine Rin plushie. "I know about your Kagamine obsession, sensei."

"Wah! Rin, aru!"

Hong Kong held it up higher and said in a voice as close as he could to the character's, "Konnichiwa, Rin desu! Anata wo dakishimetai! Watashi ga kawaii yo! Dakishimete! Dakishimete! (1)"

China was trying so hard to resist, but his cuteness instincts were screaming at him to hug it. "Arrrg...stop...I can't take it, aru..."

Hong Kong continued, "Hora, anata no tame ni kyoku wo kaite shimasu! (2) Hai hai China, chocho yumegokochi... (3)"

China began to thrash but stood his ground. "I'm...not...giving...in...aru..."

Hong Kong put down the Rin doll and took out a baby panda chewing bamboo.

China couldn't help it. With a rush of adrenaline, he ripped free from the ropes and rushed over to hug the panda. But before snuggling, he added to Hong Kong, "I hate you, aru."

"Can I go now?"

"I don't care, aru~" China sighed as he cuddled.

Satisfied, Hong Kong grabbed the keys and walked out, a big smirk on his face.

**((Another headcanon I threw in there is that Hong Kong is a very good voice actor. Pfft.**

**Translations of stuff:**

**1) "Hi, I'm Rin! I want you to hug me! Hugs! Hugs!"**

**2) "Look, I even wrote a song for you!"**

**3) "Yes, yes, China! A dreamy state of mind..." To those of you who are Vocaloid fans, I want you to guess which song this is. Whoever gets it gets a cookie and a China plushie. X3**

**Hope you liked it. **

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah.**

**Kagamine Rin/Len (CV02) belong to Crypton Future Media, blah blah blah.**

**The song "1, 2, Fanclub" doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah.**

**KEEP REVIEWING, PLEASE!))**


	8. 7: KorBel is what!

**((Well. I am going to try again. I hope I don't suck today. **

**Okay, this is preview of a three-shot fic where Korea and Belarus have their personalities switched. I will probably post it if you guys will read it.**

**Hope you like this.))**

"Aniki!"

"Stay away, aru!" China slammed the door and cowered in the corner of the room.

"Aniki! Get out here! Why do you have to be such a FREAKING JERK, DA ZE?!"

China shuddered as he heard the doorknob being wrenched off. "Don't come in, aru!"

Korea opened the door, showing a crazed face behind it. "There's no where else to run, da ze! Now you'll HAVE to become one with me, da ze!"

"NOOOOOOO, ARU!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Big brother!"

Russia stiffened. He knew that soft, girlish voice like none other.

"Big brother, what are you doing?"

Russia almost screamed when he felt arms wrap around his waist. "Belarus! Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Giving you a hug!" Belarus said brightly. "Everyone knows hugs originated in Belarus!"

Wait, what?

"Belarus, are you feeling alright?" Russia asked. She looked unusually happy and proud-looking, which was extremely OOC for Belarus.

"Never better! Why?" Belarus looked at him curiously.

"You're...different."

**Meanwhile...**

" 韓國！不！走就走！我不想成為一個與你，阿魯！" China screamed as he dashed away. He had managed to flee the house, but now Korea was after him with his sword in hand.

"You can't run away forever, da ze!" Korea shouted, close on the Chinese man's tail. He was almost close enough to grab his ponytail.

China could sense the berserk Korea getting closer. And closer. And closer.

So he made like an Italian and bolted away.

Korea hung back a second. How could his Aniki run so fast? And on his old legs?

Korea puffed his cheeks. Aniki would have to come home some time. So he was going to wait at the house.

"Don't worry, we'll become one soon, beloved aniki~"

**((Well, that sucked, too. **

**Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it. If you guys agree to the full version, I will post.**

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me.))**


	9. 8: Fireworks andWait, what?

**((OK, this was written when I was awake. I got this idea in math class.**

**Enjoy!))**

"Wah, Hong Kong's going to be proud of me, aru~!" China laughed as he walked towards the hut somewhere deep in the forest. It was there that said region-tan kept all his firecrackers.

You see, China had decided to do something very nice and test the firecrackers that they were planning to use for Chinese New Year. Now usually, Hong Kong was in charge of that, but China wanted to help him since everyone in the Asian family had been pretty busy lately.

China walked up the steps to where the firecrackers were kept and took one out, untangling its fuse from the others. He positioned it carefully. This won't be too hard, China thought. You just set it up and light it, correct?

China found a book of matches and struck one, touching its tip to the end of the fuse. He stood a small distance away, knowing how destructive fireworks could be.

BOOM!

China found himself covered from head to toe in black soot. He coughed, and looked at the corpse of the firecracker on the ground. Exploded. No good.

China got out another one, glad Hong Kong stocked up. "Let's try this again, aru..."

**Hetalia, aru!**

Exasperated and completely coated in soot, China trudged back home after getting blown up about five times. It seems that because Hong Kong had done the displays for so long, China completely forgot how to set one up correctly. Bummer.

China opened the door to his house and was greeted with an...interesting scene.

Strobe lights of all colors flashed around the room as giant speakers blared music through the house. The TV was on with the kareoke machine hooked up to it and was currently flashing song lyrics. In the middle of it all was Korea and Hong Kong, dancing around the room and singing, "So I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want!"

"So tell me what you want, what you really really want!"

"So I'll tell you what I..." Korea stopped singing when he saw China's "WTF, aru?" expression. "Oh hey!"

"We can explain," said Hong Kong.

Cue awkward silence.

China blinked. Then, he threw his hands in the air and said, "Never mind, aru. I'm going to bed, aru." And with that, he dragged himself to his room and closed the door.

Hong Kong and Korea looked at each other.

"Yo, I'll tell you want I want, what I really really want!"

"Tell me what you want, what you really, really want!"

**((I like this one, this was fun to make.**

**Everything belongs to whoever owns them.**

**Review :) ))**


	10. 9: A Game of Dorks

**((Random idea. It's weird...my intention was to make a Snapped!Japan oneshot, but then I thought about that episode with Japan and Switzerland and the "YO HO HO TRA LA LA". Then this happened.**

**Enjoy, anyway.))**

Today, Japan and China were in a battle no person had ever seen.

A battle of skill, luck, and cleverness.

A battle that could determine the fate of the universe.

A battle that could settle who gets the TV remote to themselves tonight.

The dreaded...

...Chinese checkers.

"So...feeling lucky, aru?" China asked, his amber eyes locked on Japan's chocolate ones.

"Just watch me." Japan's stare could penetrate souls.

Japan moved his blue checker piece diagonally, getting ever so close to hopping over China's. "Your turn."

China observed the board, before moving a red piece over Japan's. "This surely is going to determine fate, aru."

Japan nodded. "Certainly, Chuugoku-san." Japan began to contemplate his next move.

As the older nations began another icy staredown, their cheerleaders were watching, one holding up a cellphone.

Korea was jumping up and down, waving pon-poms around and yelling, "LET'S GO, ANIKI, LET'S GO! LET'S GO, ANIKI, LET'S GO!" As Korea cheered, Hong Kong used his latest smartphone to tape the whole match for posterity. And laughs.

Meanwhile, Taiwan was bouncing on her heels, waving her arms. "Come on, Japan! Don't let us down! Kick sensei's 4000-year-old behind!"

"Go, Japan, go!" Thailand lended a hand by cheering along with Taiwan.

Japan moved another piece.

China made a piece get to Japan's side.

Japan made a triple-hop.

With each move, Korea got more hysterical and Taiwan got louder. Hong Kong was starting to laugh from the sheer dorkiness and Thailand began to pay strict attention to the game.

It was two hours before China and Japan had reached each other's corner. The silence was almost frightening until Korea whispered, "Come on, Aniki...I want to watch TV tonight!"

"Don't listen to the Korean weirdo!" Taiwan whisper-yelled. "Get me that TV remote, Japan!"

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

Until finally...

"I win."

Japan's last piece had made it to the other side.

"Aw!" China cried.

"GOD DANG IT, DA ZE!" Korea screeched, flipping the table. Hong Kong was laughing like crazy, Taiwan was doing a victory dance, and Thailand laughed and clapped as Japan made his way towards the television.

.

.

.

.

A normal day for the Asian family.

**((Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

**Review, please. ^_^))**


	11. 10: Ramune Rampage

**((OMG, ALMOST 700 VIEWS?! WHAT IS THIS SORCERY?!**

**Thank you, guys, for sticking around and laughing at the crack I so often produce! You guys make me feel so motivated! **

**Anyway, a plot for this has stuck in my head for a while and I finally got to write it. Enjoy!))**

"Hey," said Hong Kong, walking into the house with the groceries.

"Ni hao, aru," said China, paying more attention to what was on TV.

"Hi, Hong!" Taiwan's voice echoed from her room.

Hong Kong settled everything on the dining table, and then took out a large box. He held it up. "Japan let me have these when I was on my way home."

Everyone (Taiwan poked her head out of her bedroom) looked up to see the box.

"Ramune soda?"

Hong Kong nodded. "I'll put them away for now."

"Kay!" called Taiwan.

And with that, the day continued on like normal.

.

.

.

.

.

Until the next day.

China was sleeping peacefully in his bed, his hair spread out over his pillow.

Suddenly, China felt a mass starting to crawl on him. It was heavy, too. China, getting uncomfortable, finally opened his eyes.

And saw a pair of big, dark brown ones staring back. "Good mooooorning, aniki."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!"

First instinct: China pushed the heavy thing off him even when he could tell it was larger than himself. He sat up immediately and found a slightly disoriented South Korea on the floor. "Aiyaa! What did I tell you about waking me up early, aru?!"

Korea sprang back up in a half-second. "Because! I wanna play and do stuff today early, da ze!" He was bouncing up and down, making his sleeves flap.

"Uh...what's wrong with you, aru?"

"I'm reeeeeeeeeally excited today! Now let's play, da ze! Playplayplayplayplayplayplay-OOH LOOK, HONG KONG'S UP!" He dashed out of the room with an "URI NARA MANSAE!"

For a minute, China sat there, his brain trying to process what just happened here. "Where did I go wrong, aru?"

**Hetalia, da ze!**

Hong Kong had gotten up to see what the noise was when a near-6-foot-tall, heavy Korean came flying at him at 80 miles an hour. "MANSAE~~!"

POOM.

"Hong Kong's up! Hong Kong's up! Hong Kong's up, da zeeeeee!" Korea sang, nearly crushing Hong Kong's ribs from the way he was hugging him.

"Get OFF, you idiot!" Hong Kong yelled, trying to get out of Korea's grasp.

Taiwan, rubbing her eyes, poked her head out of her bedroom door. "What's all the racket?"

Korea looked up, a new glomping target ready. Letting go of Hong Kong, he screeched, "TAIWAN'S UP, DA ZE!" and ran over to ram himself into her, too (and nearly stepping on Hong Kong's chest in the process).

"Ahhhhh!" Taiwan saw the incoming danger but Korea had her pinned the floor in no time. "Mansae, mansae!"

China stomped into the room, looked sympathetically at the groaning Hong Kong on the floor and then went over to get the hyperactive Korean off Taiwan.

"STOP IT, aru!" China shouted, yanking Korea off the girl by the collar. "What in the world has gotten into you, aru?!"

"Uh...guys?"

"What?" China asked, but when he saw, he dropped Korea like a bag of rocks.

In front of the fridge were a bunch of empty bottles of ramune soda.

China facepalmed. "See?! THIS is why we can't leave sugar in easy reach of this weirdo, aru!" He glared at Korea, who was hopping around the place yelling "Mansae" over and over.

"So he's sugar high..." Taiwan sighed. "Well, this won't end well."

"It'll pass within an hour or two." Hong Kong said warily, patting China's shoulder.

China immediately facewalled. "I hate my life, aru."

**Hetalia!**

About three hours of incessant madness, Korea found himself puking his guts out in the bathroom.

"How many times have I told you that you get sick if you take in too much sugar at once, aru?" China asked, standing in the bathroom doorway.

"I'm sorry, da ze," Korea mumbled, his arms hanging off the sides of the toilet. "I feel like dying, da ze..."

"You'll feel better soon, aru," said China, patting the Koreans' back.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Taiwan and Hong Kong were forced to pick up the pieces of Korea's rampage in the living room.

**((Hetalia is not mine.**

**I hope you liked seeing a sugar high Korea. **

**See you!))**


	12. 11: Asia Karaoke Part 1

**((WHAT IS THIS?! I AM UPDATING MORE THAN ONCE IN A FEW HOURS?! YES! YES I AM!**

**OK, I had an epiphany and decided to make a three-part series where the characters karaoke oriental-style pop songs that I like. Two out of three will be Vocaloid. Vocaloid/Hetalia fans, you have come to the right chapter!**

**The song used is here: watch?v=MtV14-uxwXM**

**Enjoy the fic!))**

"Karaoke, da ze! Karaoke, da ze!"

The Asians were bored on a Saturday night so they decided to hook up the karaoke machine again. ("NO SPICE GIRLS, KOREA.")

"Who's going to go first?" Taiwan asked.

"How about you, China?" Hong Kong asked, looking pointedly at China.

"Um...how about Japan and I do a duet, aru?" China gave Japan that "please help me, aru" look.

"Why not?" Japan stood up and picked up a microphone. "I have a perfect song in mind."

"What song, aru?"

"Is it Vocaloid, Japan?" asked Taiwan knowingly.

Japan nodded as he chose the song "Kokon Tozai Fushigi no Kuni".

China grabbed a microphone as a beat started pulsing through the room. Japan began the oriental pop song:

_That child that came from the East country_

_A very strange girl_

_Though she is the most popular one in class,_

_She is likely to have some secrets_

China continued, starting to like the catchy song.

_She's good at using chopsticks_

_And comes to water her flowers first thing in the morning_

_Has a detailed knowledge of dogs_

"Woof!" Korea pitched in.

China and Japan rolled their eyes but continued singing and dancing.

_How deep can the mystery be?_

_That only thing that seems to be likely_

_Is the sky and earth she returned from_

_Raining, rainbows, the rain falls_

_The Wonderland of All Ages and Countries_

Taiwan clapped along with the beat, Korea hummed and Hong Kong bobbed his head as he videotaped it on his cellphone.

A small instrumental came up and China and japan relaxed a little. After a minute, China restarted the song.

_That child that came from the East country_

_A very strange girl_

_Though she is the most popular one in class,_

_She is likely to have some secrets_

Japan took the song.

_She's very good at playing the piano_

_And sings songs with a lovely voice_

_Has a detailed knowledge of cats_

"Meow!" Korea pitched in again.

_The case is still not solved?_

_That only thing that seems to be likely_

_Is the sky and earth she returned from_

_Raining, rainbows, the rain falls_

_The Wonderland of All Ages and Countries_

The catchy beat lasted for a little longer before going back to the pulse it had when the song started. The song was over.

"Yaaaay!" Korea yelled, attempting to glomp China again before Taiwan held him back.

"That was fun, Japan, aru!" said China, setting the microphone down. "Who's going next, aru?"

**((Hope you liked part 1! Guess which song is coming next?**

**Think hard. They're ASIAN.**

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me. **

**The song "Kokon Tozai Fushigi no Kuni" belongs to the wonderful Rin Ginsuke/Ocelot.**

**Till next chapter!))**


	13. 12: Asia Karaoke Part 2

**((Next part, featuring the famous song by Kagamine Rin and Gumi! Seriously, though. How the heck can you not think about the Asian family when you hear this song?**

**Song is here: watch?v=DdxuVdUlBtA**

**Enjoy!))**

"I'm up," said Hong Kong, standing up. "And he is, too." He grabbed Korea by his shirt collar and dragged him to the front of the room, grabbing a microphone. "1, 2, Fanclub!"

"YEAH! FANCLUBS ORIGINATED IN KOREA, DA ZE!"

"That's not even the point, aru!"

"Just hit it," Hong Kong deadpanned.

Japan sighed and started the music, which began with a gong sound.

A beat started to pulse through the room again as the gong sounds continued. Hong Kong and Korea imitated the 1, 2, Fanclub stance, with Hong Kong being Gumi and Korea being Rin.

The song started and Hong Kong began singing.

_Kobe, City Center, Motomachi Market_

Korea pitched in for Rin's part.

_(In front of the station!)_

_Starting today, the heart-throbbing Nihao Hanyuu lecture_

_To the students, adults, and old lady, you say…_

Japan tried, "Konnichiwa…?"

Hong Kong shook his head.

_No, no, no. In China you say "ni hao!"_

Hong Kong chuckled a little as he started the next line.

_OK, let's get serious. Turn to page 3 in your textbook._

_(Already there!)_

_At any rate, we're going to overcome this shyness and shame_

_The $165 Monthly Intuition…_

_(That's not cheap.)_

_Haohao daaja, dokigen ikaga?_

Hong Kong turned to Korea.

"_Mother, horse."_

Korea raised his hand as if answering a teacher's question. "Maama!"

_Where am I, who are you?_

Korea raised his hand again.

_(Ni shi shei aa?)_

_To my beloved Wang Lihong, _

_I'll be able to say, "I love you!"_

With amazing precision, the duo began to imitate the dance and steps for the song.

_Hai! Hai! China! A dreamy state of mind!_

_Yi er, Fanclub_

_Soon, I'll be able to use the same words as you_

_Will you say "Wo ai ni" I wonder?_

China was staring at this display with the blankest face anyone had ever seen. But his eyes were sparkling.

Taiwan laughed and kept watching as Japan smiled slightly.

Hong Kong and Korea stopped dancing for a second and started talking to each other in random Chinese before the song started again. Once again, Hong Kong took lead.

_That school girl I met over there_

Korea winked at Taiwan. "Mei-Mei-chan!"

_The reason?_

Korea whispered the next part.

_(A Jay Chou concert in Taiwan.)_

Taiwan blushed.

_I can't help but go_

_(By the way…)_

_Even if she talks casually, it's an international trip, right?_

_Seriously, I gotta rev up the engines_

_(Mei-Mei-chan!)_

_Anyhow I gotta seize the chance and strive for it_

_The 60, 000 yen won't be enough for the trip_

_Well then! Zaichen, I gotta look for a job!_

The duo turned to each other again.

_Excuse me, miss…_

_(Xiaojie)_

_How much is one of these?_

_(Duoshao qian?)_

_All so that I can "good night" to Leslie Cheung who is in heaven_

The two continued dancing.

_Hai! Hai! China! A dreamy state of mind!_

_Yi er Fanclub_

_Soon, you'll be able to understand the feelings I want to send to you_

Hong Kong took a solo.

_Yearning for it in a daze…_

_1 month, 2 months, half a year passes_

_My real friends have decreased somewhat, but that can't be helped, right?_

Korea decided to take lead.

_Hai! Hai! China! A dreamy state of mind_

_Yi er Fanclub_

_Soon, I'll be able to use the same words as you_

The two began to pick up the dance again.

_Hai! Hai! China! A dreamy state of mind_

_Yi er Fanclub_

_Soon, you'll be able to understand the feelings I want to send to you_

_Let me say "Wo ai ni!"_

The two hopped around as the music gave a final instrumental, until finally they stood back-to-back, singing loudly.

_Will you say "Wo ai ni" I wonder?_

Then, the two finished up by doing the last stance of the song.

China stood up and clapped. "I love it, aru! I need that on my freaking iPod, aru yo!"

"Calm down," said Hong Kong, rolling his eyes.

"Aniki liked it! Aniki liked it!" Korea did a victory dance.

Japan looked at Taiwan. "It looks like its your turn to sing."

**((Ok, let's be honest. Korea shouldn't know that much Chinese.**

**But the Chinese is part of the song, and two, because I established in the first quickie in this collection, Korea is very intelligent and just might have picked it up after living with China over the years.**

**Oh, and I lied. The next song will be Vocaloid because I'm bad like that.**

**Hetalia doesn't belong to MOI**

**"1, 2, Fanclub" belongs to the wonderful Mikito-P.**

**Wo ai ni! Keep reviewing!))**


	14. 13: Asian Karaoke Part 3

**((Last part!**

**Yeah, I lied. This is Vocaloid too. I couldn't find anything else.**

**Sorry it took so long! I don't usually write Taiwan, so I had a hard time getting this right.**

**Song here: watch?v=dqjkwoM6Spo**

**Enjoy!))**

Taiwan got up and gladly took the microphone from Korea, positioning herself at the end of the room. Japan nodded slightly, blush coating his cheeks, and he started the music.

Taiwan immediately started to sing.

_A jiangshi, amidst this time which shows no end,_

_This heart of mine is still and unbeating…_

As the instrumental played, Taiwan danced, her long sleeves flapping gently as she twirled.

Korea gave China a pointed look. "Weren't you turned into a jiangshi, Aniki?"

"I told you that we'd never mention it again, aru!" China growled.

_The height of insolence, once again returning to this world_

_Leaving my coffin to chase after that beloved person_

_Eyes unseeing, the outside is like a maze, perhaps if I blindly hop about_

Taiwan hopped up and down a little.

_When dawn breaks, I return to sleeping all alone_

Taiwan moved slowly as the music calmed slightly.

_Keeping at it for countless nights as this loneliness swells_

_Spending those nights in tears, things growing worse_

_Within my heart are thoughts and feelings with no place of refuge_

Taiwan reached out a hand.

_Give me a place to exist within your heart_

Taiwan went back to twirling with the song as the music escalated again.

_A jiangshi, please take me away from the recollections I suffer through_

_let these lips of ours meet once more_

_Dreaming as night begins_

_That I am smiling and sleeping in your arms…_

Taiwan hopped around the room, enjoying the music as Korea laughed his head off.

Hong Kong and China sweatdropped slightly.

Taiwan hopped back to her spot and kept singing.

_Cold skin, a snow white, yet this kiss is a poison apple_

_Please affix that seal and bind me down_

_Thinking that way, passing countless nights_

_Things growing worse as those heartbeats can't be heard_

_Before the feelings for me in your heart disappear completely…_

Taiwan made a begging motion.

_Let me hear your voice once more…_

_A jiangshi, lead me to those memories that we once shared_

_Let me hear those last words once more_

_As night ends, I cling to this love_

Taiwan reached her hands out.

_I reach out these hands toward your fading silhouette_

Another instrumental played, and Taiwan danced around and spun. Japan smiled slightly, Korea was still laughing at the memories of China being a zombie, and China and Hong Kong resisted the urge to slap Korea silly.

The instrumental ended and Taiwan positioned herself again, looking more somber.

_Even if we are to never meet again_

_I would continue to love you_

The music perked up again and so did Taiwan.

_A jiangshi, amidst this time which shows no end,_

_This heart of mine is still and unbeating…_

_Move me, give me warmth_

Taiwan sung the last line, pointing.

_The only one in the world that can save me is you!_

The music continued as Taiwan danced a bit more, until a final guitar strum ended it.

Korea got up and clapped. "Hahaha, well done, da ze! You made me relive good memories, da ze!"

China bonked him on the head. "Shut up, aru." To Taiwan he said, "You were really good, aru!"

"Thanks, sensei!" said Taiwan, winking.

Hong Kong nodded, smiling.

"Karaoke over, da ze!" said Korea, hopping up. "Let's order take-out!"

"NO."

**((Did you like it? Was I being a derp and made it too stupid? Am I being stupid altogether? Tell me, please!**

**If you're wondering why Korea keeps mentioning China being a jiangshi, you'd have to read my other story Jiangshi Panic to get it. I'm just weird that way.**

**Anyway! Hetalia doesn't belong to me.**

**The song "Jiangshi Jiangshi" belongs to Paru.**

**Review, review, review!))**


	15. 14: Snowball Strategies Part 1

**((OH MY FREAKING GOD OVER 900 VIEWS AND 15 REVIEWS I AM ON A ROLL, BABY**

**Anyway! I'm glad all you guys enjoyed the karaoke stories, even if some might of sucked. This is the most viewed story collection I've had, though Cinema Shock didn't pick up views this fast. Impressive.**

**So, I am going to do a two-parter now. It involves snowball fighting. You know what that means.))**

Korea awoke to bright white light streaming from his window. His haircurl's face became grumpy as he said lowly, "Hong Kong, that better not be you putting the flashlight in my face again, da ze." He turned on his back and opened his eyes.

Then, he realized what white light meant.

Korea rushed to the window and threw it open, feeling the cold air hit his face.

Snow. Snow EVERYWHERE.

Which meant Korea had to do what he did best: go and forcibly wake up the resident supermom, China.

As in, run into the room and start jumping on the bed while China is still in it. "ANIKI! SNOW DAY! SNOW DAY, DA ZE!"

China put his head under the pillow. "Leemearone Orea aru."

"But Aniki! Seriously, look outside!" From his jumping and height, his head hit the ceiling. "Ouch."

China took the pillow off his face and glared at Korea. "Fine, show me, aru."

"Look!" Korea yanked China out of bed and threw him in front of the window. China looked at the sparkly white wonderland the bamboo grove had become. "Hm, guess you were right, aru!"

"Of course I am!" Korea said, "Being right originated from Korea." Grabbing China's hands, he begged, "Can Eyebrows and Plum Blossom and I go play outside? Pleeeeeease?!"

China thought it over. It was the first snow day in a while, they should be able to go have some fun. "OK, aru," said China, shrugging. "As long as no one freezes to death or gets pushed off a cliff, you guys can go and have as much fun as you want, aru."

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" Korea bolted out the door before China could say anything else.

He stood there a second. Then he got back into bed, put the covers over his head and groaned, "Where? Where did I go wrong, aru?"

**Hetalia, da ze!**

Hong Kong was sound asleep in his room, his hands gripping the panda toy under the blankets so no one would see it.

"HONG KONG!" Hong Kong's eyes flipped open.

"It's a snow day out, da ze! Come out and play with me, da ze! We'll do all this cool stuff out there like snowmen and sledding and even skiing and..." Korea continued blabbering on as Hong Kong rolled his eyes. Sure, Korea was a good brother and provided a lot of entertainment, but Hong Kong did NOT feel like dealing with him in the cold early hours of the morning. He slowly reached for the emergency chopsticks by his bed.

"...and I have a bunch of games, you really should—WAUGH!" Korea ducked when he saw something pointy being flung at him.

CRUNCH.

Korea looked behind him and saw a chopstick jabbed in the wall exactly where his head had been.

"Drat. Missed." Hong Kong went back to sleep.

Korea puffed out his cheeks, making a type of "-3-" expression. So Hong Kong was going to play hard to get, was he? Well, Korea wouldn't let a perfectly good snow day slip through his fingers because the 172-year-old would not get out of bed.

South Korean strength to the rescue!

Korea slowly unrolled the covers from Hong Kong's bed, hoping he wouldn't notice (He ended up seeing the panda toy, but Korea didn't think it would be substancial blackmail, so he disregarded it). Then, he carefully leaned forward and wrapped his hands around Hong Kong's slim waist ('And China thinks HIS body is girly...if someone didn't know any better they would swear this kid has a figure...'). Korea made sure Hong Kong was still asleep, and then slowly lifted him off the bed and over his shoulder.

It wasn't until Korea had carried him halfway to the living room that Hong Kong woke up and saw his situation.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HECK, YONG SOO?!"

"You are going to get in that snow and have fun and you are going to LIKE it, da ze!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU RELAX LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?!"

"Define 'normal', da ze."

Hong Kong would like nothing better than to strangle the Korean, but luckily, his constant bottling up of emotions managed to keep him from doing such. "Let me go back to bed, Yong Soo."

"Not happening, Kirkland-Wang! I'm not going to let your deadpan snarker attitude get me down this time, da ze!" Korea laughed. "Besides, kidnapping originated in Korea, da ze!"

No matter how humiliating it was, Hong Kong relied on his inner instincts: "MOOOOOM! YONG SOO IS KIDNAPPING ME!"

"Just play along, aru," China called groggily.

Hong Kong groaned. China was going to be no help today, either.

**((This was fun to write.**

**OK, that part about Hong having a slim waist? It's kind of an inside joke. What it came from was that TV Tropes said something about that some fans literally thought Hong Kong was a tomboyish girl until he takes off his shirt in the Christmas strips. Nonetheless, I kept seeing artwork of him with his hips slightly exaggerated because of the gold belt he wears.**

**GO FIGURE.**

**Time for my TV-announcer babble!**

**What will happen next? What is Korea's plans? Will China ever join in the madness?**

**Find out next time in Asian Quickies!**

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me.))**


	16. 15: Snowball Strategies Part 2

**((Yeah, here I am again.**

**OK, this was going to be longer but I had a good idea and want to start it. But first I needed to finish this, so here you go.))**

Hong Kong found himself washed up, put into a coat and thrown outside in the span of twelve minutes.

Korea bounced around him, yelling out the possibilities of the substancial snowfall. Hong Kong ignored him, his mind trying to register a good source of payback.

He got it.

"Yong Soo..."

Korea stopped bouncing. "Hmm? What, da ze?"

"All that other stuff to do in the snow?" Hong Kong said, "Cancel it. You want a snow day, I'll give you a REAL snow day."

Korea looked intrigued. "Then what will do, da ze?"

Hong Kong gave Korea a look of determination. "I, Kaoru "Hong Kong" Kirkland-Wang, challenge you, South Korea, or Im Yong Soo, to a snowball war."

Korea gave him a determined look back. "Challenge accepted, da ze."

**Hetalia!**

Korea had decided to make a fort under a snowbank, so he'd be harder to find and hit. He patted the snow together as he scanned the area, making sure Hong Kong was nowhere in sight.

He smiled as looked at his arsenal of snowballs, begging to be thrown. Then, he called, "OK! I'm ready, da ze!"

Silence.

"Ready," called another voice.

"Excellent!" Korea whispered, smirking nastily. He grabbed and armful of snowballs, ready for assault.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And then got tired of waiting.

He left the bottom of the snowbank and called out, "Where the heck are you?!"

SPLAT. Korea found himself being crushed by something huge, cold and powdery.

Hong Kong left the scene, whistling. "Never build your fort under a snowbank."

**Hetalia!**

Korea hid behind a tree, hoping that another attack by the notorious teen would not be coming. He looked at the small pile of snowballs next to him, ready to grab and throw whenever Hong Kong came into sight.

Meanwhile, Hong Kong was trekking through the bamboo they were in, hoping that there would be something warm to eat when they went back inside. It was in his little bits of fantasy that he spotted Korea looking around the other side of the grove.

He smirked quietly to himself. _Too easy._

Korea was so busy being paranoid he didn't notice Hong Kong sneak up and replace a snowball.

Korea heard footsteps (Hong Kong was running off) and grabbed the top snowball, at the ready.

But, something was in the snowball. Bewildered, Korea brushed the snow off and uncovered a red stick.

_Oh crud._

BOOM!

Hong Kong smiled widely as he went back to thinking about food, ignoring the little mushroom cloud behind him.

**Hetalia, da ze!**

Eventually, Korea had gone the Italian route and surrendered by white flag. The two, covered in white frost and water, slipped into the house.

"Ah, you're back, aru yo!" China commented. "Did you two have fun, aru?"

"Yeah," the two responded.

China smiled nicely and continued to cook dinner. But, when he went to bring it to them, the two were fast asleep on the couch.

Taiwan bounded into the room and saw the sleeping boys. "What'd I miss?"

**((Cartoon physics. Don't you love it? **

**Anyways! Next oneshot will include the Mini Asia Show and bad jokes! **

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me. If it did, there'd be a canon Hetalia/Keroro crossover by now.**

**See you next chapter! Review!))**


	17. 16: Asia Presents

**((Here is ze new oneshot! **

**Over a thousand views, guys! You've made me very happy!))**

China sat down on the couch in the dark living room. To be honest, he had no idea what was up—he just got notified to come into the living room and wait.

Currently, the living room was a mini-auditorium, with only one seat reserved for China. A nice little stage was set up where the TV was supposed to go, and a small string of spotlights hung above.

There was a drum roll and the curtains opened, revealing Taiwan. "Welcome to the Mini Asian Show!"

Hong Kong stepped out. "Featuring Taiwan, Korea, and Hong Kong, otherwise known as the Big Sleeve Trio."

Korea peeked out from behind the curtains with a banjo in hand. "Doo-doo-doo-do-do-doo-do!"

China sighed.

The curtains closed again.

And then opened. A small puppet stage was set up, and a recording went, "Ta-dadadada-daaaa!"

A hand puppet of Korea came up as Korea's voice said, "Once upon a time there was a boy named Yong Soo." Then a China puppet came up. "And this is his aniki." He bounced the Korea puppet a little. "'I love you, aniki!" Yong Soo said. "And I love you too, Yong Soo!" the aniki said." He pressed the puppets mouths together. "Kissy kissy kissy!" Then, Korea yelled, "Now, for the R-18 ending!"

"KOREA!" China heard Hong Kong and Taiwan shout.

"Ok, fine." Korea tossed away the Korea puppet. "Then the aniki slapped Yong Soo silly and lived happily ever after." Korea's head peeked over the puppet stage. "The end."

The curtains closed. China facepalmed.

Another "ta-daaaa" opening was followed by the curtains revealing Taiwan and Hong Kong.

"Hey, Hong Kong!" Taiwan said brightly. "Wanna hear a joke?"

"Sure."

"What do you call a fake noodle?" Taiwan asked, giggling.

Hong Kong shrugged. "I dunno. What?"

"An _impasta!"_ Taiwan laughed. Korea was in the corner with a drum set. Badum-TSH.

Hong Kong gave her one of those looks. **"Really?"**

"I couldn't think of a better joke."

The curtains closed. China didn't whether to be amused or exasperated.

They opened again, and this time the stage was empty. Hong Kong stepped over, a top hat on his head and a magician's wand in his hand. He faced the one man audience. "I will now perform some magic, blah blah blah."

China rolled his eyes but paid attention.

Taiwan rolled a big cabinet that was cut in four sections onto the stage. She giggled and left, followed by Korea stepping up. He opened the cabinet, winked, and closed himself in.

"Hacksaw," Hong Kong called.

"Hacksaw!" Taiwan gave Hong Kong said item.

Hong Kong gestured to the cabinet. "I will now saw Korea into four sections."

China didn't know exactly what to make of this, but kept watching.

Hong Kong slowly started to saw the four sections apart, China becoming more uneasy by the minute. Finally, Hong Kong finished sawing and laid the saw on the floor. Then, he proceeded to pick up the individual pieces and line them up on the stage. "I will now put Korea back together."

Hong Kong picked the pieces up and stacked them again randomly. Then, he took out the wand and tapped the sides of the box, before opening the cabinet with a flourish. To China's slight surprise, Korea stepped out in one piece, completely unharmed. "Ta-da," Hong Kong said halfheartedly.

The curtains closed. This time China clapped.

The curtains opened. Taiwan and Korea were on the stage as Hong Kong started a boombox. A house tune started as the pair began singing.

_Tomorrow, before the rain, your last melody_

_Someday, when the skies clear, the sun will appear behind the trees_

_Tomorrow, before the rain, your last melody_

_Someday, when the skies clear, I will be able to look at the distant sky_

The song stopped and China clapped.

The curtains reopened, and this time Taiwan was sitting on the floor, an erhu in her hands. She slowly began to play the instrument, singing softly, "Al a re la ye...al a re la yo...al a re la yaaaaa...al a reya..."

China listened to her play Tsumugi Uta and clapped when she finished.

The curtains reopened.

Korea was standing alone on the stage, a goofy grin on his face. He said loudly, "Why did the man get fired from an orange juice factory?"

Cricket sounds.

"He couldn't concentrate!" Badum-TSH. Korea cracked himself up.

Hong Kong facepalmed and Taiwan groaned.

Korea was yanked off the stage with a hook.

Finally, all three came to the stage and bowed, as China laughed and clapped. "Encore, aru!"

**((Stupidity. Stupidity EVERYWHERE.**

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed the Big Sleeve Trio (coined by someone on Zerochan) and their performance.**

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me. If it did, China would show up WAY more often.**

**The song "Before the Rain" belongs to the lovely Millstones. I suggest taking a look at the crossfade for his latest album, "Sekai Catalog".**

**The song "Tsumugi Uta" belongs to the epic DATEKEN.**

**See yuuu~))**


	18. 17: Switcheroo!

**((A drabble that could extend into an actual fic. If you think I should make this longer, let me know!**

**And 20 REVIEWS. I LUFF ALL YOUS GUYS.**

China went into the living room, tying his hair into it's usual ponytail. "Good morning, aru," he greeted groggily.

"Hiiiiii, Aniki!"

China eyes widened to the size of saucers. Instead of Korea being the one that bounded up to him, it was _Hong Kong._ He was smiling wide, his sleeves flapping as he bounced.

"Hong Kong, aru...?!" China stammered.

"Over here." On the couch was Korea, his eyes half-lidded and his expression sarcastic. Even his haircurl wore the same face.

China glanced from the pumped-up Hong Kong to the serious Korea, trying to register what exactly was going on.

"Hong Kong, dare I ask what's going on here, aru ka?" China asked Hong Kong.

"Why do you keeping calling me Hong Kong, Aniki?" Hong Kong whined. "I'm Korea, da ze!"

China looked at Korea. "I'M Hong Kong."

China's brain took a second to work again. "Wait...so you're..." he looked at "Hong Kong", who was still smiling broadly. "Then you're..." China looked at "Korea", who had a smirk forming on his face.

"You two...switched bodies...aru..."

_"Now_ you're catching on," "Korea" said. "Yeah, we switched bodies. No idea how, though."

"No kidding," said the actual Korea. "But who cares? Messing with Eyebrows' body is a dream come true!"

Hong Kong made a face. "You just _love_ making everything sound wrong, now do you?"

China watched the two bicker, feeling his cool start to go away.

"ENGLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!"

**((Hetalia doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah.**

**Tell me if you want me to write a full version! Review!))**


	19. 18: A Battle to Remember

**((Hey everyone! I'm back! Today is my birthday!**

**This is a random idea. By the way, Korea VS. Hong Kong Body Switch is up!))**

"So...it looks like this is the end, Hong Kong."

"Yes. It seems so, South Korea."

Hong Kong's icy, dead eyes stared straight into Korea's determined, hardened ones. They both stared each other down, feing the breeze blow by in the apocolyptic ruins of Shanghai.

"Are you ready to do this, Korea? Do you think you're tough enough?"

"Toughness originated in Korea. I'll take down whatever you throw at me, DA ZE."

Hong Kong smirked. "Good. I hope you like dying a painful death, then."

Korea chuckled. "If anyone's dying, it's gonna be you, Kirkland-Wang."

Hong Kong lunged forward. "REST IN PEACE!"

Korea lunged forward. "DIE!"

"QUIET DOWN, ARU!"

**In real life...**

"Aw, Mom! We were gonna settle the battle of the century!" Hong Kong whined, twirling his fake lightsaber.

"Settle it quietly, aru," China said. "And don't call me 'mom'."

"But Aniki, you're wearing an apron and your hair is loose," Korea said. "You look like a mother to me."

China looked indignantly at the white apron he had on over his t-shirt and sweats. "Whatever, aru. Just fight to the death a little more quietly, alright, aru?"

"OK!" Korea said brightly. "Now where were we?"

"Let's play something else," said Hong Kong, tossing away the toy lightsaber.

"Then, what, da ze?" Korea tossed away his lightsaber too.

"Hmm...how about ninjas?"

"Nah," said Korea. "Besides, Japan gets mad when we play without him."

"That's true," Hong Kong agreed. "How about checkers?"

"But you always win," Korea grumbled, frowning.

"Fine. What do YOU wanna play, then?"

**Five minutes later...**

China popped into the living room, a tray of food in his hands. "You guys~ lunch time, aru~" He immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw the scene in the living room.

Hong Kong and Korea were sitting on the floor, bashing their game controllers as they kept their eyes on the dancing teal-haired girl on the screen.

"Give up, dude! Hatsune Miku originated in Korea, da ze!"

"No it didn't, and I am going to pwn you on Sadistic Music Factory."

"Go ahead and try, da ze! I beat Senbonzakura!"

China, knowing the two would probably go on forever taunting each other as they played Project Diva F, left the tray on the table and went to go take a shower.

**((I am awesome. I trolled you guys AGAIN. OH HO HO HO HO HO HO. **

**If you wondered what was going on at the beginning, Hong Kong and Korea were playing pretend. Yeah. Go figure.**

**Hetalia is not mine. If it was, there would be an episode with fanservice, Germans, and ninjas.**

**Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F is not mine. If it was, "Hello, Worker" would have been the first Luka song up there.**

**"Sadistic Music Factory" is not mine. It belongs to cosMo. **

**"Senbonzakura" is not mine. I forget who wrote it.**

**Toodles~))**


	20. AUTHOR'S NOTE THE SEQUEL

Hey! It is me again!

OK, I'm beginning to run out of ideas...but once I go back to school and become bored again I'll probably get my brain working.

Nonetheless, I am now doing requests! Just leave an idea for a story and I'll try to write it up. Just as long as it involves those spazzy Asians!

And thank you for the happy birthdays! I really appreciate it!

~TRACK-A-sama


	21. Request 11: SUPERPOWERS!

**((I am back! The requests I got were marvelous, I can't wait to write them. But, school gets in the way of FREAKING EVERYTHING.**

**Anyways, here is part 1 of Mio-san's requests. Contains superpowers and headcanons. Enjoy.))**

A bright morning in the Wang household went by as the two teenagers Hong Kong (or Kaoru Kirkland-Wang) and South Korea (or Im Yong Soo) were playing pretend again.

"Oh~ ho ho ho ho ho ho!" Korea laughed, Daughter-of-Evil style. "Now bow before me!"

"I oppose thee!" Hong Kong said, brandishing a toy lightsaber.

"Well, I oppose thee back! Taketh that!"

Hong Kong rolled his eyes. "You know what? This isn't working."

"Ah, just because you don't want to reenact Death Should Not Have Taken Thee, da ze?" Korea said, disappointed.

"No, we just suck at playing knights," said Hong Kong.

"Then let's be superheroes instead, da ze!"

"No. I don't want anything to do with that bloke America."

"Your British is showing again, da ze."

Hong Kong gave Korea his best death glare, and threw his hands up in the air. "I swear, I..."

Korea and Hong Kong stopped dead.

"Korea?"

"Yeah?"

"Did my...hands just light up?"

"I saw it, da ze. Do it again."

Hong Kong purposefully waved his hands again. Small fire sparks eminated from them.

Korea gaped. "How...did you do that?"

"I have NO idea," said Hong Kong, sliding his huge sleeves down his arms so he could get a better look at his hands.

"Do more, da ze!" Korea cried, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Kay..." Hong Kong waved one hand through the air, watching small flames follow the motions. Korea was in complete and utter awe. "Ohmigod, da ze."

"What?" Hong Kong asked, a little awed himself.

"You finally got your power, da ze."

"I'm not following."

"You finally found out what your superpower is, da ze!" said Korea, hopping up and down in excitement. "All the countries have one! But I knew that—superpowers originated in Korea, da ze!"

Hong Kong gave Korea one of his sarcastic stares. "So...you're trying to tell me all nation-tans get powers somewhere in life?"

"Some are born, some just get them."

Hong Kong watched the embers flare as he traced a finger in the air. "So if I get fire powers, what's up with you?"

"Manipulation of cartoon physics!" Korea said proudly.

"Please clarify," said Hong Kong. "But I must say that that's the smartest thing I've heard you say since I came back to China."

"I can teleport anywhere, pull off anything, and have a sort of control over irony, da ze," Korea explained, puffing his cheeks.

That's hard to believe, Hong Kong thought. Then, his eyes shadowed over. "Fire powers..."

Korea noticed Hong Kong's expression. "Hong Kong, da ze? What's up?"

Hong Kong was silent.

"Hong Kong?"

Suddenly, an evil smirk appeared on Hong Kong's face. "Fire powers...hehehe...hahaha..." Then, Hong Kong broke into full maniacal laughter. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Korea cowered behind the couch. "You're scaring me, da ze!"

**Hetalia!**

China watched in a mixture of horror and anger at his currently-burning house.

"I got a little carried away," said Hong Kong, sweatdropping at the thought of his little laughing-mad rampage in the house.

"'A LITTLE'?!" Korea cried.

China's eyebrow twitched as he faced the teenagers, his eyes a sudden bright yellow. "I...am...going...to...MURDER...you...!"

Korea and Hong Kong gulped. "Korea?"

"Um?"

"So...China's ability is turning into a dragon?"

"Besides immortality, yeah, da ze."

"Should we run?"

"I think we should."

Without a second of hesitation, the duo took off as the golden dragon pursued them, China's voice echoing, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO..."

**((Ok, let me explain what the frog you just read. **

**There are a BUNCH of headcanons I incorporated here:**

**#1 - First, all of you must be wondering why the heck Korea is at China's house so often. He actually lives there. He has his own home in his country, but Korea loves his aniki so he stays at China's house unless business is going on. **

**#2 - You all must be wondering why I call Hong Kong "Kirkland-Wang". I always thought of England and China being Hong Kong's divorced parents, so blending their surnames to create his seemed plausible.**

**#3 - I love you, Mio-san, for giving me an excuse to use this headcanon: all nations have one superpower. (Like America's strength, England's magic, Italy's (apparent) super speed, etc. I leave the rest to your imagination.)**

**#4 - Because of the Chinese dragon legends, I always thought it would be appropriate that China can become a dragon when he's SERIOUSLY pissed off. Like just now.**

**I'M SILLY.**

**Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoyed this quirky oneshot. **

**Hetalia does not belong to me. It belongs to Himaruya-sama.**

**"Death Should Not Have Taken Thee" does not belong to me. It belongs to the producers Wonderful Opportunity!**

**"Daughter of Evil" does not belong to me. It belongs to the producer mothy/Akuno-P.**

**Toodles~))**


	22. Author Note: The Trilogy!

Uh...yeah! It's me!

OK, I need to straighten some stuff out.

**One:** I get story requests done WAY faster than drawing requests (because I am a lazy bum) so Mio-san, AceTombronyWhovian and TurinKuddush, I accept all your requests and will get working on some more funnies shortly.

**Two:** Replies to comments! Guest commenter on Chapter 1: I'm glad you like the stories! Let me correct you, though. "Da ze" is actually just a way to emphasize what Korea is saying. "Uri nara mansae" is the phrase that means "hooray for our land".

SurpriseAndAmaze: On chapter 19, yes. I so trolled you. XD

AFWS: Don't worry, I have a perfect plan for when Vietnam will appear. ;)

**Three: **I might do another collection for other character inspiration moments, too. If you are interested in that, tell me! (To tell the truth, I enjoy writing the Asian characters because they're the easiest to write for.)

**Four: **Thanks for supporting me through 21 chapters! I love you guys a lot! ^_^

OK, that's it for now. Hasta la pasta!


	23. 19: Cosplay Chaos!

**((It is I! Request #2 is ready! Thank you for your business, TurinKuddush! **

**Anyways, here is some random madness featuring a pretty Japan, references, an insane(ly epic) Hong Kong and Korea using common sense.))**

A seemingly normal morning in the Wang household arose as the nations inside it went along their day. As usual, Hong Kong and Korea were about to engage in the normal playing pretend ritual they practiced every Saturday.

"MUA-HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA!" Korea laughed boisterously, his hands on his hips. "I am the evil Dr. Eggman, and I am going to conquer this place and make it my robotic metropolis, Eggmanland!"

Hong Kong groaned. "I thought you wanted to play Soul Eater, not Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I changed my mind, da ze!" Korea replied. "Besides, you always make me be Black*Star."

"Because you ARE Black*Star!" Hong Kong pointed out with annoyance.

"Hmph," said Korea. "Why can't you play along and be Sonic for once?"

"I don't wanna be Sonic," said Hong Kong promptly. "I wanna be Shadow. Why can't YOU play along and be Tails or at least Knuckles or something?"

"Awwww, because being Tails means I have to be the sidekick!"

"Then pick something, or else I'll make you be Amy." Hong Kong smiled Russia-style.

Korea was taken aback. "Heck no, da ze! Taiwan has to be Amy!"

"Oh, wait. I have the perfect role for you."

"Really? Who, da ze?!"

"Charmy Bee."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"QUIET, ARU! I AM TRYING TO FREAKING RUSSIA-PROOF MY HOUSE, ARU! SETTLE DOWN AND BUG JAPAN OR SOMETHING!" China shouted from upstairs.

The two silenced for a moment, and decided to heed China and go check on Japan.

"Japan?"

"Jerky Japan?" Korea added, earning himself a glare from Hong Kong.

But, Japan did not see them. To the duo's complete surprise, Japan was dressed in a blue, white, red and gold sailor fuku outfit and had on high socks and shoes. He had covered up his black hair with a blue wig that had its personal ahoge attached to it. He put a CD into a CD player and a song started. Japan immediately started dancing.

_Aimai san-SENCHI sorya puni tte koto tai? Cho!_

_RAPPING ga serafuku daaa furi tte koto nai. Bu!_

_Ganbaccha yacchacha_

_Sore KYATCHI & RELEASE gyo!_

_Ase! (Fuu!) Ase! (Fuu!) no tanima wa Darlin', Darlin' PLEASE!_

Korea and Hong Kong watched Japan dance in the Konata cosplay, eyes bugging out of their heads. Even Hong Kong had never looked so shocked.

"Oh my God," said Korea. "Do my eyes decieve me?"

"Nope," said Hong Kong. "Your eyes are working fine."

Korea looked at Hong Kong, who's face was shadowy. "What should we do, da ze?"

At first, Hong Kong was silent. Then, he turned to Korea, his eyes glinting and an insane smile on his face. "We film it, Korea. We film it." Korea could tell that no matter how composed Hong Kong's voice was, he was struggling to keep himself from erupting into giggles.

"You're EVIL, da ze," said Korea as Hong Kong took out his cell phone. "What if Japan sees?"

"Then I use you as a human shield when he comes running at us," Hong Kong said sweetly as he filmed the oblivious Japanese man dancing in the bedroom.

Korea facepalmed. "Then what will we do with the video, da ze?"

"Send it to someone who I think will enjoy it," Hong Kong replied, saving the file.

"Who?"

**Hetalia, da ze!**

**Hetalia!**

**Hetalia!**

((A/N: Triple Asia Eyecatch!)

Vietnam opened the door, wondering who could be knocking. However, instead of a person, a small video tape sat innocently on the Vietnamese woman's porch.

Curious, she picked up the tape and looked at the "Play Me" label it sported. She closed the door and went into the living room, where she inserted the tape into her newly-aquired video player.

The video played.

And Vietnam had never laughed so hard in her life.

Outside her window, Korea and Hong Kong were rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Hong Kong, you are a mad genius, da ze!"

"I know, right? Hahahaha!"

**((Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Sonic the Hedgehog © SEGA (I'm a huge Sonic fan, hehe)**

**Soul Eater © Atsushi Ohkubo (I'm sorry if I spelled it wrong)**

**Lucky Star...I forget, but it does NOT belong to me.**

**Thanks for joining me in another episode of Asian Quickies!))**


	24. 20: Coffee and Parties

**((A request from mimi-chan and ailing-chan featuring Malaysia! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Yeah...prepare yourselves, everyone.))**

"See you in a week, Aniki!"

"Later, sensei."

"Have a good time in Thailand!"

"Zaichen, aru~!" China called as he and Malaysia made their way towards their private plane. The two were going to Thailand's house for a mini-vacation (OK, the real reason was that China had gone through so much of his siblings' antics he needed to leave) and were taking the plane China always had standing by whenever he needed a lift to another place. Nation-tans get these things.

"It was nice of Thai-kun to give us a good place to stay," said Malaysia as they sat down in the plane.

"I know, aru," China replied, stretching.

Right about then, a stewardess came up and set down cups filled with hot drink on the tables in front of the two. Malaysia gave a mini-squee and picked up her cup, drinking.

"What is this, aru?"

"Coffee," said Malaysia promptly.

China made a face. "Coffee is NOT my thing, aru."

"Have you even had coffee, China?" Malaysia asked, eyeing China.

China shook his head. Malaysia sighed disapprovingly, saying, "Then don't complain. Come on, try it."

China looked indignantly at the coffee, but complied. He picked up the cup and downed it. "There. Happy, aru?"

Malaysia smiled.

**Hetalia!**

About an hour later, Malaysia was glad to be able to get to sleep. China was, too, as he laid down in the reclinable seat. "Ah."

"Salamat malam," said Malaysia, sighing in relaxation.

Five minutes of sleepy silence.

China's eyes flipped open. It seemed that an electric charge was running through his body. It made him want to start running. His pupils dilated and he sprang up, bouncing. "I can't sleep, aru!"

Malaysia shifted. "You're just nervous because of the flight."

"No, it's not that, aru!" China insisted. "Ohhh, I need to run around and play, aruuu! Get up, aru! Get up up up up up up so we can play play play play play!"

Malaysia put her pillow over her head. "I need sleep."

"Come on, aru! Let's go, go, go, go, gogogogogogogogogogo!" China was talking so fast and excitedly Malaysia would've sworn she was hearing Korea if she didn't know any better.

"I...must...SLEEP..." Malaysia groaned.

China bounced even faster. "So this is what happens when Korea eats sugar wow I feel awesome aru I could run and jump around just like I did 3000 years ago aru hey Malaysia why don't we play a game like hide and seek or something aru I feel so COOL!" China rambled on at the speed of light.

_What the hell was in that coffee?_ Malaysia thought, but then it hit her.

_Oh God. Not espresso._

China began to hop around the plane, nearly bouncing off the walls. Malaysia knew then that she was NOT getting any sleep tonight.

**Hetalia, aru!**

A week after, China opened the door to his house, grumpy and tired because the five cups of coffee he had on the plane trip back. And once again, he was greeted with an interesting scene.

Hong Kong and Korea were sprawled out on the floor asleep, bottles of champange and sake surrounding them. Korea was no longer wearing his hanbok, and Hong Kong was wearing China's women's qipao. Both were wearing party hats and the room was covered in balloons and streamers and pork buns.

China facepalmed. "I'm home, aru."

Korea snapped up. "Orange soda!" he blurted, and then saw China's "WTF, aru?!" face. "Oh hi." He shook Hong Kong. "Hong Kong! Aniki's back."

Hong Kong grunted and slurred something that sounded like, "Soybeans."

China sighed. It looks like another long day was ahead.

**((And that is why you do not give a 4000-year-old Chinese man coffee.**

**And that is also why you do not leave a Korean and a Hong Konger in the same house with easy access to alcohol for a week.**

**Yeah.**

**Ahem.**

**Hetalia is not mine.))**


	25. Author's Note le Four!

Hello!

I'd to thank everybody who left a request for me, you all had wonderful ideas. I'm afraid that I'll stop writing request stories for now, but when I start writing them again (don't fret, it'll come sooner than you think) anyone who didn't get a story written for them will.

The next chapter I'll be writing is a preview oneshot for an idea I had about the Asians being SECRET AGENTS. YEAH. YOU HEARD ME. AND IT WILL BE FUNNY AND BADASS.

And yes, I intend to finish the Switcheroo story. I know you guys really like it so I will not keep you hanging. But, please recommend a theme to put at the end! ^_^

~TRACK-A-sama


	26. 21: Is It China or Russia?

**((Hi!**

**Okay, the secret agents one had to wait because I haven't planned it out much. **

**For this, though...at first, I couldn't decide whether this should be about China and Russia switching personalities, or China getting revenge on Russia, or something else. I figured out what I would do, though. **

**Enjoy, da? ^J^))**

"Aniki!"

Korea hopped over and glomped his beloved big brother figure. He rubbed his face into the back of China's neck, grinning. "It's meee, Korea~"

Then, China turned around, and Korea's happiness stuttered.

China was smiling cutely, his eyes closed, yet a deep, dark aura was emitting from him. It unsettled Korea a little. "Um...aniki? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh, I was just so happy that you're so enthusiastic, aru," said China, his expression not changing.

Korea completely forgot his fear and sprang up, grinning wide. "Of course, da ze! After all, enthusiasm originated in Korea, da ze!"

"I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about becoming one, aru."

...

...

...

What.

Korea turned around slowly, looking at China's eerily cheery face. "Wait...what?"

"I've decided I'm tired of all of my siblings giving me such a hard time, aru," said China, happy as ever. "So I'm going to make you all become one with me so you'll never leave me behind again, aru! Ain't that great, aru?"

Korea stepped back. "Uh..."

China stepped forward. "I think I'll start with you, aru."

Korea's eyes got wider as China approached. "Um...Aniki...! Aniki...!"

China slowly began to corner Korea, his expression looking crazier each second. Korea could even swear he heard a string of "Aruaruaruaruaru" come from the nation-tan.

China raised a hand and his sleeve slid down his arm, revealing a large meat cleaver. "BECOME ONE, ARU!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Hetalia, aru!**

Three hours later...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hong Kong, China, and Taiwan were laughing so hard, their sides hurt. "DEAR LORD, SENSEI, YOU ARE A FREAKING GENIUS!" Hong Kong shrieked between laughs.

"I KNOW, ARU! I TOTALLY WENT RUSSIA ON HIM, ARU!" China laughed.

"PERFECTION, PERFECTION EVERYWHERE!" Taiwan yelled out, clutching her stomach.

China managed to calm down, panting, "OK, let's stop, aru. I kinda feel bad for Korea, aru. I didn't know he would be THIS traumatized..."

"Look at him," said Taiwan, peeking inside Korea's bedroom.

Korea was in fetal position on his bed, his eyes wide and blank.

Hong Kong tiptoed over to the bed and whispered in his best China voice, "Become one."

"GYAAAAAAAAH!" Korea screeched.

China gave Hong Kong a scolding look. "Don't do that, aru. That's mean, aru."

"So what? He'll get over it."

China smiled, eyes closed. "Aruaruaruaru..."

"Never mind," said Hong Kong, sweatdropping slightly. Taiwan giggled.

**((...and then I realized what a frogging stupid idea this is.**

**I SUCK. -_-**

**Nonetheless, review, da? Or China will come for you. ARU ARU ARU. (Yeah, just kidding.)**

**Hetalia is not mine.))**


	27. Author's Note: Fifth Edition!

Hi! Guess what? I'm not dead!

OK, personal issues and school have been getting in the way of creativity but I have managed to get three ideas for oneshots. What I want is, which one of these ideas would you like to see?

1) China being entered into a fashion show as a girl

2) Korea betting that Hong Kong has to go for a week with no firecrackers

3) China coaching the Asian family for a baseball game against America

Tell me please!

Toodles~


	28. 22: Fashion Schmashion

**((I think I blew this one.**

**Alrighty. Well, the "China in a fashion show" idea seemed to be wanted, so here it is. And to tell the truth, this is why I stick to writing the Asians. Everyone else I UTTERLY SUCK AT WRITING FOR. T-T**

**But...enjoy the hilarity. ))**

"SAY WHAT?!"

"Pffft..."

"Seriously, aru! SAY _WHAT?!"_

Hong Kong held up a green flyer. "I was bored, so I decided to enter you in a fashion show that France is hosting."

"Dear God." China put a hand to his temple. "Why do you do this to me, aruuuu?"

Hong Kong tried to keep himself from laughing, but his mouth was still twitching. "Oh come on. You'll probably win."

"NUH-UH, ARU!" China cried. "I don't want to strut down some stupid runway so that Frenchie can see me try on men's underwear, aru! No way!"

Hong Kong coughed to cover up a snort. "Um...not men's."

China stopped dead. "What do you mean...?"

"I entered you as a woman."

Awkward silence.

SMACK.

Hong Kong found himself flying towards the opposite wall and slamming into it. China was holding his trusty wok, those gold dragon eyes appearing again. "What did I tell you about doing these kind of pranks, aru?!" he snarled.

"Ah..."

Before China could do anything else, however, a certain Korean made himself known. "MANSAE!"

China was thrown to the floor as the big teen technically bodyslammed him. "Hi, aniki! I heard something in the living room so..." He faltered when he saw the look on China's face.

"Get off me, aru."

"Yes, sir." Korea rolled off.

China stood up, and then said, "Now! Let's address the issue at hand, aru. Hong Kong, please tell me you have thrown away the entry slip."

"I mailed it this morning. You can't ask for it back."

Awkward silence.

Two seconds later, China was banging his head against the wall. "WHY...IS...IT...ALWAYS...ME...ARU?!"

**Hetalia, aru!**

As soon as the two Asians managed to pull China out of the Corner of Woe, Korea suggested they at least try to give China some modelling advice.

So they called Taiwan.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Taiwan cracked up as soon as Hong Kong gave her the story. "Hong Kong, you are a mad genius."

"Tell me something I don't know," said Hong Kong in response.

Taiwan then turned her attention to China and looked him up and down. "Hmm..." She made a thinking face. "Well, these two are right, sensei. You DO have a girly body."

"HEY!"

"But," Taiwan continued, "That will help us pass you off better if this masquarade is to work!" Taiwan grabbed China's hand and started dragging him to the bedroom. "TO THE DRESSING ROOM!"

**Hetalia!**

"Ta-daaaaa!" Taiwan said, opening the bedroom door with a flourish.

China stepped out in a bright red and gold chongsum dress, with two sections of his hair parted into buns which were held with gold ornaments. He would have looked very pretty if it weren't for the very annoyed expression on his face.

Hong Kong and Korea looked at each other. They looked at China. They looked at each other.

Then, they both burst out laughing.

China's eyes narrowed at the two, who were rolling around on the floor. Taiwan giggled slightly, too.

Finally, Hong Kong stood up, choking, "I mean, it looks pretty on you...sensei...pffft..." Hong Kong was grinning from ear to ear.

Korea managed to calm down too, gasping, "I can't take such a beautiful Aniki..."

"Forget it, aru," said China, trying to loosen the decorations from his hair. "I'm not going, aru."

"Aw, come on, sensei!" Taiwan whined. "You could steal the show if you let me help!"

China looked over at her, his eyes half-lidded.

"I'll stop teasing you for a week!" she offered hastily.

China stared at her a little more, then sighed. "Ugh...fine..."

"Yay!" Taiwan cried. "Back to the dressing room!"

**Hetalia!**

Two weeks later, at the grand show...

The runway was empty as the audience waited, Korea bouncing with excitement and Hong Kong with his cell phone camera at the ready.

Backstage, China was getting ready to go out (dressed in a lovely blue Asian dress with dragon patterns) as Taiwan gave him a pep talk. "All you have to do is just walk around the stage like you own the place, strike a pose, and move on. That's it. Oh, and remember to swish your hips a little as you walk. Girls do that. And other than that, smile! No one will be the wiser. Good luck, sensei!" And with that, she headed back to her hiding spot behind the curtains.

China tried to keep himself from panicking as he heard France announce the show outside the curtain. He tried hard to keep Taiwan's advice in his head, but it was hard when all he could think about was messing up. Darn.

Suddenly, the curtains parted slightly and one by one, each woman made her way to the stage. China struggled to keep his breath under control as he stepped out into the bright spotlights.

China overlooked the audience as he walked by, trying to retain a nice look as he searched for Korea and Hong Kong in the crowd. Finally, he found them, and saw them waving and grinning as he passed.

Taiwan watched from backstage, praying China would be as inconspicuous as she hoped. But, China was doing fine, and did the best moe pose he knew after watching so many Kagamine Rin videos. The crowd went wild.

And, believe it or not, China actually had fun.

**Hetalia!**

A couple of days later, at the World Conference...

"Wow, France! That fashion show you hosted the other day totally rocked!" America said in the midst of the daily chatter.

"Well, of course. I am the most fashionable country out there, non?"

"It was okay, Frenchie," grumbled England, rolling his eyes.

"It was most enjoyable, Furansu-san," said Japan.

China ignored the talk about the show as he tried to relax, but then...

"However, the black-haired woman in the Chinese dress was the prettiest, da?" said Russia, cutely as always.

"Yeah! She was truly _bella!"_ pitched in Italy.

As the Big 8 began discussing the mysterious Chinese woman, China's grip on the pencil he held was so strong it snapped in half.

On the other side of the room, Korea, Taiwan, and Hong Kong were snickering, looking pointedly at China.

...

And for the rest of the day, China had to resist not smacking Hong Kong and Taiwan silly.

**((If you don't get the mini-dragon references, check out the Superpower Request quickie. **

**I'm sorry if this was horribly written.**

**Coming up next: Firecracker Withdrawal featuring Korea and Hong Kong!**

**Hetalia is not mine.**

**See you next time!))**


	29. 23: Firecracker Withdrawal

**((OHMIGOD OHMIGOD DOUBLE UPDATE OHMIGOD**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAY **

**OK, I'll calm down now. This is part 2, with firecracker withdrawal. Prepare for OOC Hong Kong at the end. Pffft.**

**I had too much fun with this one.))**

Korea and Hong Kong were having another one of their famous staredowns—the staredowns that gave you an example of cynical teen VS. peppy teen.

"I have a bet, da ze," said Korea. "Think you can handle it?"

"Sure I could, Soo," said Hong Kong, staring hard into Korea's eyes.

"Well then..."

Korea brandished an arm, pointing dramatically at Hong Kong. "I QUADRUPLE-DARE YOU TO GO A FULL WEEK WITHOUT YOUR FIRE POWERS OR FIRECRACKERS, DA ZE!"

Cricket sounds.

"Okay."

Korea looked up. "Really?"

"Well, yeah," said Hong Kong. "I can do that. No problem." And with that, he took a stick of dynamite out of his pocket and set it on the table.

Korea eyed Hong Kong suspiciously. "Alright then...and if you win, da ze...?"

"I get to humiliate you in front of China."

…

"YOU ARE E-VILE, DA ZE!"

"Exactly. So, if you win?"

Korea snapped out of temporary panic and grinned. "You have to be my servant for a week."

Hong Kong grimaced, but nodded. "Deal."

Then, he walked away, leaving a dumbstruck Korea.

Then, Korea smiled, and so did that Korean Spirit of his. "This will be fun, da ze. Winning bets originated in Korea, after all."

SUNDAY

China marched up to Hong Kong, who was watching a kung-fu movie on TV. "So! I heard you've given up the fireworks, huh, aru?"

"Only for a week," said Hong Kong dully. "It won't be too hard."

"Are you sure, aru?" China asked. "You never really last long without your firecrackers, aru."

"Well, maybe this time I might," said Hong Kong.

China could tell Hong Kong was determined to stand his ground on a bet against Korea, so he didn't ask any more questions.

MONDAY

China walked into the living room, stretching. "Zaoshang hao, aru," he said, yawning. However, he stopped dead when he saw Hong Kong cleaning the living room. "Hong Kong, aru?"

Hong Kong looked up. "Good morning, sensei."

"Um...why are you cleaning, aru?"

"Why not?"

China shrugged. "Well, you're just unusually productive lately," he commented. "Not that you weren't productive before, but you...do stuff more, aru."

"Maybe I just wanna do it," replied Hong Kong.

China pondered on this, then smirked. "How do I know you're not in denial, aru?"

Hong Kong shot him a narrow-eyed glare.

TUESDAY

Hong Kong was beginning to show signs of withdrawal.

China was having tea with him in the morning, and noticed that Hong Kong was unusually reserved. He hadn't made a sensible remark or a sarcastic comeback all day.

"Are you alright, aru?" China asked.

"Fine," said Hong Kong, smiling.

"Your cup is rattling! You're shaking like a leaf!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hong Kong looked like he was struggling to keep smiling.

China facepalmed.

WEDNESDAY

Korea came into the room one morning, yawning. "Ah, morning originated in Korea..." Then, he did a double take.

Hong Kong was watching TV, his hair messy, dark shadows under his eyes and that forced smile still on his face. "M-morning, Korea."

Korea at first looked a little shocked. Then, he burst out laughing. "Dear Lord! You can't handle it, da ze!"

"Yes I can," said Hong Kong. "I'm handling it fine. See how happy I am?" Hong Kong forced himself to keep smiling.

"You look like Russia when you smile like that," said Korea, rolling his eyes. "Just give it up, da ze."

"NO," said Hong Kong, hysterics in his voice. "I CAN HANDLE IT." He was still smiling.

Korea gave him a "you've-gone-insane" look, and shrugged. "Whatever you saaay~ Denial originated in Korea, da ze."

THURSDAY

By this time, Korea and China could tell Hong Kong was beginning to lose his mind.

One, he was constantly smiling, something he never did ever since he was small. At this point, it was creeping Korea out when Hong Kong gave him such an obviously fake smile.

Two, he just acted weird. Excessively cleaning things, eating, and watching television. China laughed whenever he saw him at it, though.

Hong Kong was having a terrible time resisting temptation. Firecrackers were his shtick, he couldn't just give it up. It pained him to be away from his pranks for so long. Even seeing China so...not-spazzy was driving him up the freaking wall.

He hoped the stupid week would be over before he finally cracked.

FRIDAY

Get it together, Hong Kong. Get it together.

This was what was uncontrollably repeating in Hong Kong's head as he suffered through another no firework-day. Korea sashayed in, grinning as he saw Hong Kong in his near-hysterical state. He rushed up and whispered in Hong Kong's ear, "Can't handle it, da ze."

That did it.

"Excuse me for a minute," Hong Kong said nicely. Then, he left the room, heading outside.

Korea, curious, rushed outside behind him, wondering what will happen next.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHHHAHAHAHHAHA!"

Hong Kong was standing outside the house, laughing insanely as Korea took in all the firecrackers placed in the trees in the forest. "TIME FOR THE GRAND FINALE!"

And with that, he pulled out his detinator and hit the button, still laughing like a psychopath.

BOOOOOOM.

FLASH.

PUFF.

ZOOM.

Burst of color and light exploded everywhere, before escaping into the sky and creating a display that would make Disney jealous. China came outside to see what the ruckus was, and saw Hong Kong smiling like a dope as he watched the fireworks.

"Did he snap, aru?" China asked knowingly.

"Sure did, da ze!" Korea smiled triumphantly.

Hong Kong fell onto his back, staring at his work with a content smile. "Aaaah, I feel alive again."

**Hetalia!**

"More kimchi, da ze!"

Things went back to normal the day after Hong Kong's freakout, but he was still miffed at the fact that he lost the bet. So, for the past 4 hours Hong Kong had been bringing Korea more kimchi nonstop.

"Who knew that Korea was going to be the first one to make you lose a bet, aru?" China snickered.

"SHUT UP."


	30. OMFG A CONTEST EVERYBODY

Hi, everyone! I apologize for putting an author's note every other story.

OK, today, I am having a...drumroll, please... (drum rolls across the floor)

Milkshake. Not _that _kind of drumroll.

**Milkshake: **Sorry.

Anyway. I'm hosting a CONTEST! Yes, you read it right! A CONTEST!

What is this contest, you may ask? Well, I shall tell you.

The objective of this contest is that you (my lovely readers) must find the PERFECT theme song for the Asian Family outside of their canon character themes. It can be a Western song (like songs from America) or any type of Japanese song (Vocaloid, Halcali, I don't care), just make sure it would suit the Asians!

NOW FOR THE PRIZES! MILKSHAKE, TAKE IT AWAY!

**Milkshake: **Yes, ma'am! The grand prize is a FREE REQUEST, promised to be fulfilled by Ryn-sama here. (Ryn-sama is my nickname...I can't tell you my real one.) The second place prize is dialogue drabble that will be put up for you on Asian Quickies! The third place prize shall be a big hug from Ryn-sama and ALL her OCs. Back to you, Ryn-senpai!

Thank you, my lovely OC. Anyways! Get crackin' everyone! Updates will still be coming until I pick a winner.

Thanks so much!

(P.S. You know, I wonder why I or someone else hasn't drawn something based off these quickies yet...I'm a lazy bum.)


	31. 24: Asiapuff Boys Z Vs Doctor Aniki

**((I'm not dead! Yay!**

**Thank you for your entries in my contest, and for right now AceTombronyWhovian is in first place. My contest is not over until March 1st, by the way, so keep reccomending songs and we'll see who strikes it lucky!**

**Sorry for keeping you people waiting, I had to think up more stupid Asia junk. This particular idea is what happens when I don't watch Powerpuff Girls Z in a while.**

**I SUCK.**

**Anyways, enjoy!))**

Saturday.

China was fast asleep in bed as the first lights of morning arose. He didn't plan getting up early today—he had spent a good night last week stressing over debts and stuff. Being a 4000-year-old immortal nation was hard work.

But, China's plans of a day of rest ended when a crash sounded from the living room.

His eyes flipped open.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON OUT THERE, ARU?!" China yelled, bursting into the room.

Korea and Hong Kong were in the middle of the room, with Korea wielding a pillow and Hong Kong in a dragon costume. "Morning, sensei."

"It's the evil Doctor Aniki!" Korea yelling, pretending to be shocked. "But no matter! Evil is no match for Super Korea, da ze!" He made a heroic pose.

Hong Kong wriggled out of the dragon costume and said, "And me, Explosive Hong Kong!"

They both made an action pose, announcing, "We're the Asiapuff Boys Z (da ze)!"

China blinked. "What the f—"

"CHARGE!" Korea shouted and started running towards China with pillow in hand. "Super Korean Pillow Attack!" He gave China a good whap across the face, making China stumble. "Pillows originated in Korea, da ze!"

"No they didn't," Hong Kong added in flatly as he tossed a mini firecracker behind him.

POP-FIZZ!

China's face got covered in soot. "Hey!"

"Time to finish him off!" Korea said, and got ready to give China the pillow fight of his life.

Hong Kong rolled his eyes and took out a Roman candle.

They both made a charge for the disoriented China, but...

SMACK.

Both were tossed backwards when something metallic and heavy slapped them across the face.

China had gotten out his trusty wok. "I told you both I wanted to SLEEP today," he growled. "But if you wanna go there with me, I can take you both out!"

The two's eyes widened as China himself charged towards them, wok at the ready.

**Hetalia, aru!**

One butt-kicking later...

"That was fun, da ze!"

"No it wasn't."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes. I am never watching PPGZ with you ever again."

"But I thought you loved it, da ze!"

"Shut up."

"Denial originated in Korea."

"I said, shut up."

**((Mr. China can't catch a break.**

**I hope you liked this dopey excuse of a oneshot. (Seriously, I'm sorry. I started getting back into my Keroro Gunso fandom and was so busy finding as much KeroNatsu as possible I couldn't come up with anything good).**

**The next few chapters will be based off headcanons from APH Headcanons.**

**Hetalia is not mine.**

**PPGZ is not mine.**

**Bye~))**


	32. 25: The Return of the Binoculars

**((I blew this one.**

**Just read it.))**

Boredom.

How Hong Kong dispised it.

He was flopped over the side on the sofa, his arms dangling. It was a calm, no-chaos day so far, which usually happened every 700 years. China would know.

He sighed, and flopped backwards, so he could see upside-down. Ugh, mistake. He sat normally, rubbing his back.

Then, light bulb moment.

Korea had a whole chest of old stuff he tossed in at random. Maybe he could go take a look.

It was something to do.

So, within 40 seconds Hong Kong was digging through the chest, tossing random toys out of it.

He found the most useless stuff until he came across...a pair of binoculars.

Okay. Why the hell would KOREA, of all people, have a pair of binoculars? He thought. Despite that, he looked through them, trying to take a gaze at a bird floating outside the window.

_Why is that kid staring at me?_ the bird thought.

"WAIT, WHAT THE..." Hong Kong said loudly. The bird flew away.

Hong Kong looked at the binoculars again.

"Mind-reading binoculars..."

In his bedroom, as China watched Kagamine Rin sing "I Can Take Off My Panties!", he could swear he heard the most insane maniacal laughter sound from three doors down the hall. "Just ignore it, aru. Just ignore it."

**Hetalia!**

"Why would Korea ever get rid of these?" Hong Kong asked himself as he made his way to China's room. But then his mind answered "Because Korea is the king of comically missing the point." Which was true.

He slowly cracked open the door and peeked inside China's bedroom, where he saw China watching the video for "Daughter of Evil's Road Roller". Smirking, he looked through the binoculars at his older brother.

All China's mind basically said was "Nostalgia...Rin...Pandas...ooh, look, Rin on top of a road roller! Yahoo!"

Disappointment. Disappointment everywhere.

Hong Kong closed the door and sat down in front of it, trying to shake China's thoughts off his mind.

Okay. He'd try them on Japan then.

He tiptoed quietly to Japan's room next, trying to contain his curiosity. The door was open a crack, so Hong Kong moved forward and looked through the binoculars at the drawing Japan.

Ten seconds later, Hong Kong ran to the corner of woe, his face completely red from blushing. "Make it go away...make it go away..."

**Hetalia!**

Since Taiwan was out today, Hong Kong went somewhere he normally wouldn't bother going to.

Italy and Germany's training spot.

He had chosen a nice little spot in the bushes so that he could see everything on the field but also so he wouldn't get caught. Hong Kong, while not interacting too much with other nations, knew a good deal after living with England and China all his life...the gossipers.

Hong Kong moved the binoculars over his eyes and took a look at Italy.

Italy, as he skipped along, thought, "Pasta~ I love pasta~ I also love being with Germany~ Wait...what was I thinking about again?"

Hong Kong facepalmed. _Figures._

He moved over to Germany.

Germany's thoughts were basically, "That stupid Italian! But...he's still my friend. How I hate him! ...But I really don't."

Hong Kong couldn't stop giggling, until he heard Italy screech, "GERMANY! There's something in the bushes!"

Crap. Hong Kong made a speedy getaway before Germany could look over there.

**Hetalia!**

Hong Kong decided to test the binoculars out on the Allies instead. So, he took a sneak into the room where the Allies usually were (except China, who was at home being a fanboy).

He took a look at America and England first, who were arguing as usual.

America's thoughts were, "Yeah! I'm the hero, so drop dead, England! Man, I could go for a hamburger right now. Maybe when I'm done fighting with Iggy I'll go get McDonald's! Yeah, I'll do that."

Hong Kong stifled a chuckle as he moved on to England.

England's thoughts were, "That stupid America! What a git he is! Why can't he go back to being that pure ball of cuteness I used to call my brother? It's not fair! In fact, why can't any of my siblings be like they used to?"

Hong Kong rolled his eyes. He skipped France's mind—if Japan was so traumatizing, goodness knows how he'd react to France. He went on to Russia instead.

Russia's thoughts were, "It's so cute how everyone fights like this. I hope they will be as lively when I force them to become one with me, da?"

Hong Kong shuddered. He was disappointed. He thought everyone else's thoughts would be more interesting than that. Aw well.

Unknown to Hong Kong, Canada was in the corner.

Canada's thoughts were, "Don't worry, Canada. You're gonna take over the world as soon as you get your act together. Just wait."

**Hetalia!**

Later, Hong Kong tossed the binoculars in the trash can and sat back down to watch TV. Korea bounced in, calling, "I'm back from the stoooooore, da ze! Stores originated in Korea!"

Then, he pulled out a pair or binoculars. "And look! I found these in the trash! Maybe I can watch Aniki with these epic binoculars, da ze~"

Hong Kong perked. _Oh no._

**((I hate myself for this one. Seriously.**

**Hetalia isn't mine.))**


	33. GOMENNASAI

OMFG GUYS I AM _SO _SORRY.

My weeks has been utterly crappy and the month's events have been driving me crazy: Valentine hijinks, future plans for school, due dates, deadlines, papers, annoyance, personal issues, allergies...UGH. Not to mention I recently got back into my ANCIENT _GoGoRiki _fandom, which has equaled in my brain's idea center running out of ink.

So...**requests are officially open again! **Please, make my day and give me some good ideas to write. ^_^

Thanks for your patience!


End file.
